Romance sin límites
by Aleksast
Summary: Harry, Hermione y Draco unidos en una vorágine de pasión, claro, uno sería el novio y otro el amante, se odiarían por eso, pero por ella, no intentarían matarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la presente historia no pretende infringir en los derechos de autor ni obtener lucro o beneficio alguno.

**Nota previa:** Ambientada en el sexto año de Hogwarts. Un poco de AU (Voldemort fue vencido por Potter en el encuentro frente a su tumba), otra pizca de OoC y definitivamente clasificación M por lo que está por narrarse.

Las canciones en que se basa esta historia son las siguientes:

"Por debajo de la mesa" y "Ese momento" Autor: Armando Manzanero. Intérprete: Luis Miguel.

**"Romance sin límites"**

_Aleksast, 2015_

Track I: Por debajo de la mesa

Era la cena antes de que al día siguiente todos partieran rumbo a sus hogares. Los baúles preparados, las sonrisas se dibujaban en la mayoría de los alumnos, los profesores tendrían un descanso después de un año lleno de sorpresas. Una semana antes Harry Potter le había dicho a Hermione que le pensaba preparar una sorpresa para decirle algo importante, que debía verla a solas en la torre de astronomía, justo en el último piso, y ahora ella se dirigía hacia allá vestida con su túnica de gala color carmesí. Le había advertido, ese mismo día que él la invitó, que Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo con ella pero eso no le pareció ser un impedimento al joven Gryffindor, al parecer fue un aliciente, pues incluso indicó que la vestimenta sería formal, y el ver a un Harry Potter vestirse formalmente era algo para nada frecuente, le intrigaba saber qué tenía él en mente.

Harry esperaba de pie, viendo la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante, con tranquilidad. Ella le había dicho que Draco era ahora su pareja, había terminado con Ron en buenos términos, aunque a este le dieran escalofríos saber que el Slytherin que más odiaba era ahora el novio de su ex. A él no le importaba, era más grande lo que sentía por dentro, una calidez agradable en su compañía, y en las noches la locura misma al soñarla de unas maneras nada propias, era casi su hermana mayor, la que lo ponía en el camino correcto, la que ayudaba a planear las cosas, la que lo alentó cuando todos le decían tramposo. Él no dominaba sus sueños, y poco después sus pensamientos también se llenaron de un cariz de lujuria que lo inundaba de ideas prohibidas. Ella, su cuerpo prohibido, sus labios también, toda ella le causaba una fiebre inmensa que le quemaba hasta la garganta, pero debía estar sereno antes de atreverse a romper con esas barreras que él había impuesto tácitamente, como bien se dijo alguna vez, no había visto a la hermosa mujer hasta ese día del baile en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, o quizá no quería darse cuenta, pero desde ese entonces verla como tal era cosa obligada.

Ella llegó, sus delicados pasos llenaron el lugar, ella con sus labios tintados de un carmín brillante parecían invitar a devorarlos sin piedad, su piel relucía con la luz de la luna, llegó y le rodeó con sus brazos, él estaba apoyado de la baranda, y al sentirse abrazado tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido. Se giró y le sonrió, Hermione Granger debía tener el premio a la estudiante más hermosa de todo el mundo mágico, además del corazón más noble y los ojos más exquisitos que cualquiera haya visto. Besó su mano como en esas películas que había visto a modo de castigo con tía Petunia, al menos esos ratos de soportarla ver filmes en extremo sosos ahora le eran útiles. Acomodó la silla para que ella tomara asiento, se sentó a su lado, suspirando, hizo aparecer el primer plato, debía agradecerle mucho a la cocina de Hogwarts por colaborar con esta loca idea, los elfos admiraban y agradecían a Potter su trabajo como victimario del señor tenebroso, y al saber que era la cena para Hermione Granger, la gran defensora de su especie, lo hicieron con el mayor de los agrados.

– Sopa de letras, alguien ha investigado muy bien lo que me gusta – le dijo ella al ver el primer plato. Harry con un movimiento sutil de su varita hizo un encantamiento no mágico para que las letras se ordenaran en un mensaje.

_Y ESO SÓLO ES EL PRIMER PLATO,_

_SÓLO LO MEJOR PARA LA MEJOR HECHICERA DEL MUNDO._

Ella vio el mensaje en la sopa, impresionada, y se dispuso a comer después de agradecer el gesto, debía saber cómo había logrado encantar esas letras, debía haber practicado suficiente para no hacer estallar el plato, por ejemplo. También había servido un par de vasos con agua cristalina y dos hielos dentro. El segundo plato consistía en Ternera Wellington, para este punto Hermione advertía que lo que Harry estaba por decir o hacer era algo importante, no quiso adelantarse, siguió comiendo, mientras él a ratos la observaba embelesado, era inevitable, y ella se daba cuenta de eso.

Los vasos con agua desaparecieron y una refrescante bebida a base de menta y jengibre vertida en un par de copas los sustituyó, Harry tomó primero su copa, bebió gustoso su contenido, al resbalar el líquido por su garganta sintió el gusto de la menta llenar su boca, vio que ella hacía lo mismo, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa, y supo que era el momento perfecto. Deslizó su mano por debajo del mantel y se atrevió a tocar tímidamente su rodilla por encima del vestido, logrando que ella abriera en grande los ojos viéndole con extrañeza, sin más, se acercó a ella estirando el cuello y finalmente probó de esos labios que estaban en un principio paralizados, el inesperado beso ansiaba ser correspondido, y esa ansiedad fue aquilatada al poco tiempo en que ella sin pensarlo comenzó a besarlo.

Era como si estuviese esperando esto por mucho tiempo, como dos imanes que con tanta inercia se atraían, como dos personas que estaban destinados a unirse, al separarse de ella un hilillo de saliva aún los unía, la admiró y vio en esos ojos tan hermosos que no había lugar a dudas, y vio que ella ahora se lanzaba sobre él para besarle apasionadamente, tomándole del cuello, profundizando, guiándole con desespero, él estaba por llorar de alegría, jamás antes se sintió tan feliz.

De pie ahora, ella le arrinconaba hasta una de las columnas que bordeaban la sala de la torre, y él con delicadeza le levantaba el vestido mientras le besaba los hombros, la había volteado ahora poniéndola a ella contra la columna, se acordó de hechizar la sala para que nadie subiese, así como también un hechizo silenciador impidiese llamar la atención de quien fuera, dejando de lado los miedos, dedicándose a saciar las ganas y a disfrutar la noche entera sumergidos en el calor de la pasión, dejando de contener sus instintos. Al amanecer, sabría entonces que no podía estar ya más sin ella, aunque fuese ahora su amante nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la presente historia no pretende infringir en los derechos de autor ni obtener lucro o beneficio alguno.

**Nota previa:** Ambientada en el sexto año de Hogwarts. Un poco de AU (Voldemort fue vencido por Potter en el encuentro frente a su tumba), otra pizca de OoC y definitivamente clasificación M por lo que está por narrarse.

Las canciones en que se basa esta historia son las siguientes:

"Por debajo de la mesa" y "Ese momento" Autor: Armando Manzanero. Intérprete: Luis Miguel.

**"Romance sin límites"**

_Aleksast, 2015_

Track II: Ese momento

La vio llegar a su encuentro, tan espléndidamente bella que parecía radiar más que el resto de chicas que estudiaban en el colegio. Draco sabría explicarse a sí mismo esperando que llegase a la que, en otro tiempo, aborrecía por insufrible, pero siendo sinceros, la odiaba antes por no ser sangre pura, por no poder estar a su lado con libertad, por no haberla presumido a sus padres como la siguiente señora Malfoy… ahí estaba con esos ojos brillantes, esa sonrisa que desmesuradamente mostraba al mundo como ganadora que era, esos rojizos labios que los sentía exclusiva, egoístamente suyos.

**_Draco POV_**

_Soy un enfermo adicto a sus palabras, a cada minuto de su compañía… sólo espero ese momento cuando ella va acercándose, cuando aparece a transformar mi mundo con sólo verla, y me siento tan necesitado de conquistarla que no mesuro mis actos, mi recompensa es su calor, su sentir, que es morir un poco para sentir la gloria de renacer entre sus brazos… y me siento de ella, y la siento mía a cada instante, soy un maldito enfermo que, abnegado en el desprecio del resto de mortales encuentro en ella el sublime consuelo que acelera mis latidos, que estremece mis sentidos, que me vuelve en ángel con piel de demonio. Ella… ella sí es un ángel, uno que está dispuesto a quedarse aunque le digas mil cuatrocientas veces que se largue, porque si te ve herido, va a estar ahí aunque tú no lo quieras, y luego, quizás después de cierto tiempo te des cuenta de que simplemente te has encadenado a su ser, a su dulzura y cariño. Sí… ese momento en que está conmigo se vuelve el mejor de mi propia existencia._

Ella se acerca con esa alegría tan propia, esa que tras la guerra no se murió, esa que… desde niña siempre ha expresado a quienes quiere… Draco no entiende cómo Potter no cayó enamorado de su mejor amiga, si es la mujer con el alma más bondadosa y serena que hay… entiende, de algún modo, que Ronald haya sido un fiasco, no hay que pensárselo mucho para pensar que Hermione era demasiado para un hombre inmaduro que de ninguna forma la haría feliz. Tomó su mano lentamente y la besó como a una doncella, lo era ante sus ojos, la virgen de su ermita, la santa mujer de su devoción, su complemento.

–Buenos días, Granger… no puedo creer que voy a pasar un buen tiempo sin ver esa condenada sonrisa frente a mí– le saludó, para luego besarle en los labios –. No sabría qué hacer de vuelta a casa sino extrañarte… y eso, para ser sinceros, no me agradaría en lo absoluto.

–Sólo serán un par de semanas– le dijo al oído, mientras le abrazaba tiernamente –, después tendrás el privilegio de ser el primer novio que conozcan mis padres.

–Vaya tortura– dijo con ironía, aspirando del delicioso aroma de su piel, para memorizarlo y tenerlo presente a solas, en los momentos que se dedicara a consolarse con el recuerdo.

–Todavía hay tiempo, Harry y los demás bajarán hasta que sea hora de partir– le susurró, mientras con una mano recorría su espalda.

Entonces no hubo espacio para más palabras, de la mano la condujo hacia la sala de menesteres, con tanta ansiedad que no se percató que un intruso, cubierto por una capa de invisibilidad, se había colado. Con delicadeza le retiró cada una de las prendas, y ahí estaba ella, recostada como modelo de cuadro renacentista, como diosa en su lecho, siendo admirada por su más fiel feligrés.

– ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó ella, al ver que todavía no se había terminado de desvestir y estaba anonadado al contemplarla.

–Hermosa, simplemente hermosa– dijo Draco, con el calor llenándolo por dentro. Comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente, depositando tiernos besos en su piel, Hermione se sentía única, adorada, idolatrada y querida en sus manos. Ambos comenzaron a explorarse de nuevo, como dos desconocidos, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo los lugares y formas exactas de tocarse, no importaba el tiempo, para ellos era un acto de entrega que no precisaba de definirse en minutos. Se tocaban como músicos a su instrumento favorito, creando armonías bajo un sutil compás, con una ternura y ansia sin igual, era para ellos un acto de arte, no de pasión sin sentido.

–Hermosa siempre… la mujer más hermosa que podrías encontrar– pensó Harry, mientras sentía también por dentro una fiebre que no podía contener, guardaría silencio aunque verlos fuese la peor tortura, pero… ver a Hermione de nuevo estallar en éxtasis, ver ese cuerpo divino que había hecho suyo la noche anterior era un privilegio por el cual estaría dispuesto a pagar cualquier cosa, la vida misma incluso, si volviese a recorrer palmo a palmo esa tersa piel, sentir esa humedad, degustar ese fino sabor de su boca… estaba mal, reconocía, pero no le importaba más, sería capaz de volverse un maldito prófugo con tal de tenerle otra vez.

Enfebrecidos, el calor de sus cuerpos cobijaba su nido, cubiertos apenas por una sábana ambos se miraban. Uno sentía otro sabor en ella, como si notara otras huellas que no eran las suyas, pero el mismo amor a final de cuentas, correspondido. Ella sentía la necesidad de serle honesta y al mismo tiempo, de protegerlo de la verdad, que probablemente le heriría en lo profundo. En la rémora de saber qué hacer, en contra de las consecuencias de cada alternativa, prefirió callar… después podría ver claramente una mejor forma de resolverlo. Potter se recargó en la pared, silenciosamente tramando el siguiente encuentro.

Horas después en el vestíbulo ambos regresaban, encontrándose a Harry conversando amenamente con Luna y Ron, como si no hubiese presenciado nada. Se despidió de Draco, quien se dirigía a los vagones de Slytherin, a reencontrarse con Theodore Nott, de los pocos amigos que todavía conservaba. El trío dorado, nuevamente juntos, se dirigía de nuevo a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la presente historia no pretende infringir en los derechos de autor ni obtener lucro o beneficio alguno.

**Nota previa:** Ambientada en el sexto año de Hogwarts. Un poco de AU (Voldemort fue vencido por Potter en el encuentro frente a su tumba), otra pizca de OoC y definitivamente clasificación M por lo que está por narrarse.

**"Romance sin límites"**

_Aleksast, 2015_

Bonus Track: Sabor a mí

En común tenían varias cosas, para empezar, adoraban, idolatraban y amaban apasionada e incondicionalmente a la misma mujer, eran rivales desde el momento mismo que se conocieron, y por ironías del destino, ahora esa mujer era el motivo latente y permanente de tal rivalidad. No había hostilidades, tan sólo miradas furtivas que decían más que todas las palabras que sus bocas pudiesen pronunciar.

En común también sabían de la existencia del otro, uno desde el momento mismo en que se entregó por entero a ella, desde el instante preciso en que pensó aprovechar esa última noche en el castillo, pero que luego se repetía de vez en vez en la mansión que él mismo le obsequió al perder ella a sus padres, al deslindarse de ese pasado en un mundo al que no volvería jamás, no había nada en él para ella.

El otro lo supo la última tarde en que ellos podían hacerse llamar estudiantes, al notar otro sabor donde presuntamente sólo su tacto y huellas deberían gobernar, supo también que en ese instante no le podría apartar, que el corazón que creía suyo no le era exclusivo, y en secreto lo asimiló, sin hacer mención de ello en sus encuentros con su amada sangre sucia.

Ella se llevaba quizás la peor parte, el remordimiento de saberse infiel lo tenía presente cada hora de su existencia, sólo olvidaba esas complejidades en el momento en que era tocada por cualquiera de ellos dos, no había espacio en su mente sino para el momento en que el roce de su piel le llenara de goce.

Él era el amante, el segundo lugar, y aunque el mundo pudiese decirle reiteradamente que él sólo se merecía lo mejor, lo más selecto, eso no parecía importarle ni siquiera en los instantes en que la veía caminando de la mano con aquél que tenía el honor de poderla presumir en sociedad, llamarla la futura señora Malfoy…

Draco se sabía orgulloso de saberse superior a Potter, se complacía con su rol de ser EL novio, el futuro esposo de la codiciada mujer llamada Hermione Granger, sonreía con impudicia, triunfal, y quizás lo que más gustaba de hacer, sin palabras reiterarle todo ello. No podía evitar el hecho de que, si bien él sería su marido, Harry fue el primer hombre que ella adoró con pasión desmesurada. No quizás el primero en poner a mil latidos por minuto su corazón, pero sí quien por primera vez generó sensaciones extrañas al pensarle, su primer amor, su primer idilio, en pocas palabras.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que todo comenzó, el rubio está placenteramente escribiendo una carta en su escritorio de la majestuosa propiedad familiar, sonríe socarronamente de vez en vez, reprime una carcajada mordaz y vuelve sus ojos a las palabras plasmadas con tinta sobre el pergamino. Se jacta de conocerla al replicar su redacción, incluso esa caligrafía tan perfecta y medida que tiene, se jacta de haber leído una de esas cartas que ella le escribía solicitando su presencia en el lugar de siempre, un lugar neutro en las afueras de la ciudad, no lechuzas, no estampas, sólo un mensajero anónimo que deslice por debajo de la puerta de Grimmauld Place 12 ese sobre.

Vuelve a sorber su vaso con Whisky añejado medio siglo, de ese que guarece celosamente en su cantina privada, y se moja los labios, ansioso por enviarla tan pronto sea posible. Su sonrisa se va difuminando poco a poco, admite con pesar... que prefiere que sea Potter a que fuese Weasley, al menos Potter era un hombre maduro, alguien que no vendría en un arranque de celos a reprocharle violentamente algo que no estaba en sus manos, al menos del todo.

Prefiere que sea Potter porque no concibe que otro hombre, que un completo desconocido sea quien también reciba las atenciones de su amada, prefiere que sea él, porque aunque le costara confesarlo, no concebiría la idea de hablar con alguien de menor altura.

A su mente, en el momento en que ha depositado la carta en el sobre, viene la imagen de un vestido ceñido a sus curvas, de esos ojos perfectos y encantadores, de ese respirar profundo que ha avistado la manera en que su pecho sube y baja… suspira, finaliza su tarea y ahora sólo le queda aguardar.

Potter recibe esa carta a la misma hora que otras ocasiones, acaricia con la mirada cada trazo en el pergamino, siente ese deseo que provoca que su cuerpo se cimbre sutil y deliciosamente de pies a cabeza, se prepara para atender, el baño resulta placentero en esa tina, sólo logra sentirse tan complacido, tan pleno, tan vivo en ese lugar cuando antecede a un encuentro con ella, sea para saciarse locamente en la intimidad, o para disfrutar del té en el café de su mirada, en la cuna que hace su sonrisa, en la gracia de su hablar.

Sale con porte elegante de la casa que fuera de Sirius Black, vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes pues la ocasión lo amerita con creces, voltea hacia ambos lados de la calle, su respiración comienza a ser agitada, de modo que afloja un poco el moño, la emoción lo posee por entero y es notoria en su semblante, llega al lugar como ordinariamente lo hace: en un taxi que para él parece ser la más suntuosa carroza de toda Inglaterra. Se siente señor, se siente un rey llegando a su palacio para adorar a su reina de una y mil maneras, sólo que ni era señor ni rey, sino el ladrón que subrepticio hurtaba minutos de su existencia, minutos de dicha.

La suite acostumbrada, abre la puerta con confianza, y al ver dos ojos plateados observarle con curiosidad, y media sonrisa que denota su habitual conducta engreída se siente impresionado, se siente descolocado y eso parece disfrutarlo enormemente Draco Malfoy desde su sitio, desde un sillón frente a la ventana cubierta por cortinas... Potter sabe que no es preciso escapar, así que avanza con pasos seguros hacia el otro sillón, ese que está enfrente de su rival, y le responde con mirar serio, calmo, aunque el corazón le lata violentamente, no permitirá mostrar otro sentimiento que templanza...


End file.
